The Morning After
by Arcturus-Sinclair
Summary: Sequel to After The Case. Hotch decides to return Rossi's 'favor' from the night before after waking up to something poking him in the thigh. Slash, 'M' for a reason, and I own nothing.


A/N: This is a sequel to "After The Case", so if you haven't read that yet, I'd do so before moving on to this. This IS Slash, if you weren't aware. XD Also, rated 'M' for a reason, of course. And I own nothing, except the ideas. And, on with the reading!

* * *

><p>God, seven-thirty came early. Especially when one didn't go to sleep until two thirty. Hotch yawned and reached to shut off Rossi's alarm. As he did so, he felt something poking into his thigh. Was…was Rossi hard? No, he couldn't… Fuck, he was. A wicked smirk curled Hotch's lips and he shifted, purposely, to make Rossi roll on his back. He then shifted down under the blankets to Rossi's length and took him into his mouth.<p>

Rossi's eyes shot open, feeling the warmth engulf his length. He took a hitching breath and his hips rolled up. "Aaah! Aaron?" He fought to keep his hips from lurching up again, a low moan escaping.

"Hmmm?" Hotch hummed, not stopping. He put a hand on Rossi's hip, holding him down. His other hand stroked Rossi's stomach and chest. His movements on Rossi's length were a bit awkward, but still had the desired effect.

"Wha…what brought this on?" It took Rossi a few moments to get the words out, almost losing himself in the pleasure. "Not…not that I'm too interested in you stopping," he groaned.

Hotch lifted his head, a wet 'pop' sounding as he released Rossi's length. "I was returning the favor from last night…er, this morning," he replied, sweetly. He ran his fingers over Rossi's chest as he waited for any other questions.

Rossi rolled his hips slightly, urging Hotch to start again. He ran his fingers through Hotch's hair, gently.

Hotch chuckled and dropped his head back down, taking Rossi back into his mouth. He bobbed his head slowly, swirling his tongue around the head.

Rossi groaned again, his head falling back against the pillow. He closed his eyes, continuing to run his fingers through Hotch's hair. His breathing picked up slightly as a contented sigh escaped him. Pre-cum started leaking from his length and into Hotch's mouth.

Hotch started contracting his throat to combat the flow of pre-cum. He moaned around Rossi's length, sending vibrations coursing through it.

Rossi's hips jerked into Hotch's hand. "F-fuck...Aaron," he whimpered. His eyelids fluttered at the sensations. His breathing picked up again, and he ran a hand through Hotch's hair, again. "Fa—faster," he bit out. His fingers curled in Hotch's hair.

Hotch chuckled slightly and began bobbing his head faster, humming in the back of his throat. He pulled his head off briefly to take a breath, before swirling his tongue around the tip. The hand not holding onto Rossi's hip moved down to fondle his balls, applying slight pressure.

Rossi groaned, feeling his climax approaching. His hips rolled into Hotch's hand again, as his legs parted of their own accord. He swallowed thickly, his breath hitching.

Hotch moved his head even faster, trying to control the slight sloppiness that came with his inexperience. He squeezed Rossi's balls a bit harder, beginning to hum again.

Rossi groaned again. "I'm gonna..." He didn't manage to get the last word out, before his climax overtook him and his body stiffened. His eyes rolled back into his head before he collapsed on the bed with a thump.

Hotch flinched at the sudden rush of semen, and attempted to swallow as much as he could. He pulled his head back after a moment, coughing. He swallowed a few times before sucking in a deep breath.

"Are you all right?" Rossi asked, his voice filled with concern. He sat up quickly, shaking off his haze. He wrapped his arms around Hotch's still naked from. They hadn't bothered to put clothing on after their activities the night before.

Hotch nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I've just never done that before is all, and it surprised me," he added, leaning into the embrace. His eyes closed briefly, content to just relax. Until his phone rang, that is. "Shit," he cursed, scrambling to grab it. "Hotchner," he answered, shooting Rossi a look. It was J.J., who was worried about them, seeing how they weren't there yet.

As Hotch talked to J.J., Rossi got up and gathered their clothing. He listened to Hotch telling J.J. that they were all right and that they forgot to set their alarms. He watched Hotch finish the call, leaning against the bed.

"We'll be there soon," Hotch finished, waiting another moment before hanging up. "Well, that was bad. So much for taking a shower," he murmured. He began to get dressed, acutely aware of his own hard-on.

Rossi noticed too and grinned. He leaned forwards before waggling hiss eyebrows. "There's always the bathroom," he purred. He then went back to buttoning his shirt, a gleam in his eyes.

"You would say that," Hotch snorted. It was very, very tempting though. He took a deep breath, knowing they'd have to talk about where they'd go from here. "Dave?"

"Yes, Aaron?" Rossi replied genially. He had a feeling about what Hotch was about to ask, but wanted to see. He put on his jacket, giving Hotch time to gather his thoughts.

"Where...where are things going to go from here?" Hotch put his tie on, not meeting Rossi's eyes. He steeled himself for the rejection he expected.

"That's up to you. I do know one thing, though. I'm not giving you up without a fight." A bit of a contradiction, but he didn't want to rush Hotch into something he didn't want. Rossi caught Hotch's eye, forcing him to look at him.

Hotch swallowed. "And what if I don't want you to let go?" He met Rossi's gaze head on.

"Then there's no issue, is there? We- and do excuse my burst of sappiness... We make a good pair, Aaron. There's nothing to stop us for having what we want, and we both know we deserve it." He stepped forwards again and wrapped his arms around the dark haired man.

Hotch leaned into the embrace, overlapping his arms with Rossi's. He nodded into response to his words. He stayed like that for a few, fleeting moments before unwillingly breaking the embrace. "We should go now before we get distracted again," he noted. He grabbed his things and waited for Rossi to do the same.

Rossi followed Hotch, grabbing his things as well and opening the door. He followed Hotch to his car, deciding it was easier to just take Hotch's. He buckled himself in and rested against the seat, practically beaming.

"What're you so giddy about?" Hotch grunted, pulling out of the parking lot. He thought he knew what changed Rossi's mood, but couldn't be sure.

"I finally got what I wanted. And damn does it feel good," Rossi replied, smoothly. He flashed Hotch a grin, knowing the normally stoic man felt good too.

"Yeah, yeah. Where's this sappy crap coming from?" Hotch teased, amused. He kept his eyes on the road, but offered a brief smile in return.

"It's a Crazy Little Thing Called Love," Rossi retorted.

"I'm committing you on the spot if you ever say something that horrible again," Hotch vowed. "Quoting song titles now? Really?" As he spoke, he pulled back into the station and parked. He got out slowly, still having his hard-on to deal with. It'd gone down, but it was there nonetheless.

Rossi laughed, looping an arm around Hotch's waist momentarily. "You love it. And it's Queen, so it's acceptable." He chuckled again before pulling away and heading inside.

Hotch inwardly groaned when he was bombarded with worry. "I'm fine...I thought I'd set my alarm, but apparently hadn't," he lied, smoothly. He noticed Morgan staring at him, and met his gaze.

"You got laid. Both of you. How'd you meet chicks there?" Morgan asked, amused.

"I didn't get laid," Hotch muttered, sounding disgruntled. He shook his head for a moment, before sighing. "Let's get to work." He walked over to the board and began looking it over quickly.

After a few moments of working, Rossi slid near Hotch to look over the board as well. "So...about that bathroom," he murmured, smirking at him for a moment.

Hotch rolled his eyes, amused.

_This thing called love I just can't handle it... this thing called love I must get round to it, I ain't ready..._

How fitting the song really was. Hotch wasn't sure if he was ready...but he knew that his crazy, song title quoting lover would help him along the way.

And that was enough to help him get 'round to it…

* * *

><p>AN: There, lastcrazyhorn. Happy now? It's done. XD This amused me greatly, once it got going that is. Sorry it took me an obscene amount of time to do this, but I've had no life as of late.


End file.
